Warming Up
by ShenLong1
Summary: Returning from a Preventer assignment, their truck breaks down leaving Duo and Wufei to wait the night out inside the truck in freezing temperatures.  Yaoi, 2x5


Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.

Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, language.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x5

Archive: Those with permission to archive my fics, help yourself, anyone else please just ask. :)

Summary: Returning from a Preventer assignment, their truck breaks down leaving Duo and Wufei to wait the night out inside the truck in freezing temperatures.

"Warming Up"

April. 2006 ShenLong

"Fucking useless piece of shit!" Duo cursed and tossed the spanner to the side.

An amused raven head came into his line of vision and Duo jerked back, banging his head on the upraised bonnet of the truck.

"I've contacted headquarters. A team will be here tomorrow to get us out."

"Tomorrow?" Duo rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, tomorrow. I'm afraid that's the earliest they can get a back up crew to come out."

"Fucking blizzard," growled Duo. "Fucking storm, fucking truck!"

The pair of them had been on a Preventer assignment and were heading back to base when the truck had decided to play up. Duo had done his best to fix it and get it running again, but without the parts he needed he was fighting a lost cause.

"So, we just have to sit here like good little agents and wait for the cavalry to show up?"

"Pretty much."

"Fucking great! At this rate if we don't get covered by snow we'll be dead from hypothermia. Duo Maxwell, human popsicle… fucking wonderful!" Duo kicked the truck tire and then grimaced.

"It's not that bad, Maxwell," began Wufei. "It should be fairly warm inside the truck."

"Don't bet on it," growled Duo. "Useless fucking fuel pump."

Wufei sighed and gave up. When Maxwell was in a mood like this it was best not to argue. "You can stay out here and freeze if you like but I'm getting back inside the truck." Wufei turned and went back to the truck door, hauling it open and climbing inside.

Duo continued to grumble for a couple of minutes before his fingers and toes informed him that they were seriously cold and that frostbite becoming a reality was only a matter of time. Reluctantly he went to the other door and climbed inside. It was only marginally warmer but better than standing outside.

Inside the truck, Wufei was searching through the interior, looking for anything that may offer them warmth while they waited for the evacuation team to arrive. All he found was a moldy looking blanket that smelt as bad as it looked.

"I'm not wrapping that thing around me," Duo stated flatly.

"I know it isn't the best thing, but it will keep us a little warmer."

"The bloody thing reeks, Wufei." Duo turned his nose up in a grimace.

"I think I'd rather have the moldy smell than freeze to death," Wufei snapped. "Where's your common sense?"

Duo gave a sigh and rubbed his nose. At least he thought it was his nose, damn thing was so cold he couldn't tell. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit short tempered and frustrated at being stuck out here all night."

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, more than a little short tempered."

"More like completely pissed off."

Duo laughed. "Sorry. It's just that I was really looking forward to getting home, taking a nice, hot shower and kicking back with a steak and the remote."

"I know. Come here."

"Huh?"

"If we cuddle up close it will help. We can share body heat. Survival chances are greatly enhanced that way," Wufei explained.

"Ah. All right." Duo slid across the seat a little, Wufei moving to meet him halfway. Duo wasn't so sure this would be a good idea. The sharing body heat bit made sense, but Duo was worried. It was quite simple really. Duo had an interest in the dark haired agent; a very _deep _interest, an interest that Wufei was completely unaware of. Or so Duo thought.

The two met, Duo unsure of how to react. Wufei solved the problem for him by snuggling in close and wrapping his arms around the slender agent. Slowly, Duo reciprocated, putting his own arms around Wufei and letting his head fall to the Chinese man's shoulder. Wufei drew the blanket tighter around them. After a while the smell wasn't so bad.

The wind began to pick up, howling and whistling through gaps in the truck's cab and floor. Flurries of snow battered the truck from time to time, attempting to seep inside. Just listening to the sound of the storm as it raged outside was enough to give Duo the willies. Without realizing it, he snuggled closer to Wufei and the warmth the man was radiating. They sat in silence, the howling wind the only noise. Duo began to shiver.

Wufei, feeling the shivers, tried to cuddle Duo closer. His own body was relatively warm, and that wasn't solely from the blanket. Wufei was enjoying the feeling of having the long haired agent in his arms. He'd held a secret crush on Duo for as long as he could remember. There was something about the man that drew him. Wufei would never allow his feelings to show though. He wasn't sure which side of the fence Duo resided on. Duo was always charming the ladies, flirting outrageously with them and that all pointed to the man being straight. The thought that he'd never actually seen Duo go on a date, or discuss a date didn't enter Wufei's mind.

Feeling himself drawn closer to Wufei's body, Duo couldn't help but shiver more. The gentle touch of Wufei's arms around him was causing shivers of desire, not cold, but he couldn't very well come out and say anything. Wufei would probably deck him and then leave him out in the cold.

"Are you cold?" Wufei's voice broke the silence.

"A little." While it wasn't an out and out lie, it wasn't the complete truth either.

Wufei shifted slightly and began to rub his hands up and down Duo's back and arm.

Duo groaned inwardly. Not that he minded Wufei's touch; on the contrary, it felt good. But that's where the problem lay. It felt _too _good. As Wufei's hands rubbed softly against Duo's arm, he accidentally brushed against Duo's nipple. It took all Duo's self control not to moan and arch into the touch. Completely unaware of what he'd done, Wufei continued to rub his hands over Duo's arm and back.

Duo snuggled deeper into the embrace, Wufei's hands felt good rubbing over his arm. The slight shivers continued as Duo's blood warmed with the touch. He could feel himself warming slowly and then he froze. The touch was not only warming his flesh but causing a slight problem to arise in his nether regions. Duo desperately tried to switch his mind to concentrate on anything but Wufei's touch. The last thing he needed was to be getting hard, especially with Wufei's leg right next to his crotch.

Unaware of Duo's problem, Wufei continued to rub his hand over Duo's arm and back. He took a small measure of personal pleasure from being able to touch and cuddle the object of his desire. Duo felt good in his arms, natural… right even. Wufei wanted to hold the long haired man for as long as he could. Rubbing against Duo's arm again, he accidentally brushed over Duo's nipple and could have sworn he heard a soft moan from Duo. Puzzled, Wufei continued to rub as his mind tried to figure out what the quiet sound could have meant. Distracted by his thoughts, his hand was left to its own devices and steadily drifted off track towards the inside of Duo's arm and that nipple again.

The moan escaped Duo's mouth before he had a chance to stop it. The soft touch to his nipple fired his desire even further and despite his attempts to cool his ardor, his cock insisted on rising to the occasion. Carefully, Duo tried to shift under the blanket so his erection wouldn't be felt by Wufei. Unfortunately for Duo, Wufei's hand brushed against his nipple again and again, this time Duo moaned a little louder and arched slightly.

When Duo moaned again, Wufei's eyes widened in shock, and then caught up to his hand's action. He felt Duo push slightly up against him as he rubbed Duo's arm. Then he realized exactly where his hand had traveled and where it was brushing. _/Oh shit!/ _Wufei thought. He quickly pulled his hand back and in the process, shifted his thigh against Duo's crotch. Wufei froze.

_/Fuck! I've been caught out!/_ Duo thought. _/Maybe, maybe if I subtly move a little, Wufei will think he's accidentally brushed against my thigh./_ Trying to keep himself as relaxed as possible, Duo moved a little.

Wufei's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process what his sense of touch was telling him. Was it possible that Duo wasn't shivering from the cold, but from Wufei's touch? Was that an erection he could feel between Duo's legs? Wufei wasn't too sure if he'd accidentally brushed against Duo's crotch or thigh. He frowned and then decided to try a little experiment.

Keeping his breathing slow and steady, and doing his best not to let his hand shake, Wufei lowered his fingers to Duo's chest, keeping his palm on the other man's arm but letting his fingers brush over a nipple as he resumed his attempts at warming Duo up.

Duo couldn't help his body's reaction. He moaned and arched as Wufei's fingers brushed teasingly against his nipple.

"Maxwell?" Wufei was pretty sure he had his answer now, but he needed to confirm that his touch was welcomed.

Realizing he's been caught out, Duo did his best to try and worm his way out of the situation. "Sorry, 'Fei, I didn't mean to..."

"Do you like that?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you liked that?"

Duo raised his head and stared curiously into Wufei's eyes. He could see the question there, sincere in its asking, but there was also something else. He swallowed then answered, "Yeah."

"Good."

Duo blinked. Did Wufei just say that? "Uh, 'Fei?"

"It's cold, Duo. We really need to keep ourselves warm." Wufei had decided to go for broke, the worst that could happen would be for Duo to reject his advances and he figured he could live with that. On the other hand though, Duo might just agree and then Wufei would have some pleasure to remember this night by. If the erection he'd felt was any indication, Wufei was pretty sure that Duo wouldn't mind a little fooling around to keep them warm.

Duo's mind was working overtime trying to figure out exactly what Wufei meant with his words. He was pretty sure he had it figured out and part of him was hoping that 'Fei was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. If he was then Duo was up for a little fun to while away this miserable night.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not too sure; maybe we should play it by ear and see what happens?" Wufei brought his hand back to Duo's arm and then let his fingers wander over Duo's chest. He located the nipple beneath Duo's shirt and began to caress it. His fingers teased the hardened nub, rubbing and circling then tweaking. Wufei was encouraged by the soft gasps and moans coming from Duo.

"Ahhh," Duo groaned as Wufei's fingers tormented him. Deciding a little payback was in order, Duo managed to wriggle his own hand free and began to run it along Wufei's thigh. He smiled to himself as the flesh beneath Wufei's trousers shivered and shifted slightly. Feeling bolder, Duo began to work his hand along the inside of 'Fei's thigh, gently kneading the muscle, delighting in the soft moans that were starting to fall from Wufei's lips.

Wufei let his fingers wander down Duo's chest until they connected with the waistband of Duo's pants. Grasping the material he began to tug at it, pulling the shirt from inside Duo's pants. Once the shirt was free, Wufei slipped his hand underneath and began to work back up to Duo's nipple and resume his teasing.

Between Duo's legs his cock throbbed and ached, the stimulation to his chest adding to Duo's torment. He began to thrust up slightly, pressing himself against Wufei and easing a little of the ache. His hand continued to explore the inside of Wufei's thigh, moving ever closer to the juncture of Wufei's legs. When his hand found the apex he was pleased to note there was an interesting bulge awaiting him, a bulge that deserved Duo's thorough investigation.

Feeling the gentle thrusts of Duo's pelvis against his hip, Wufei knew for certain that Duo wanted this as much as he did. The fire in his own belly was being stoked higher with the soft moans Duo was emitting and coupled with the tender touches of Duo's hand on his inner thigh and Wufei was soon groaning in need.

Nimble fingers found the zipper of Wufei's pants and coaxed it down then disappeared inside to ease Wufei's assets out. The flap of the boxers was parted, heated flesh found and pulled out to greet the cold air of the truck.

Wufei shivered, the cold of the night against the warmth of his cock offering a delicious contrast. Duo's fingers felt good against his throbbing flesh and he longed for more. His own hand took up a new purpose, working determinedly at Duo's pants until he'd managed to open the fly and locate Duo's equally hard cock. The thick shaft was released and Wufei groaned.

"Want to see you, 'Fei," Duo murmured as he began to wriggle around under the moldy blanket.

Wufei shifted, the blanket falling off to the floor as he moved to allow Duo's request.

Neither man felt the cold bite of the air any more, they were too caught up in their own heated moment to notice.

Duo's eyes roamed hungrily over Wufei's exposed cock. Fingers twitched and then pounced, releasing the button and opening up the trousers to allow Wufei's groin to become completely exposed. "God, you're gorgeous, 'Fei," Duo said in a husky whisper. "Want to taste you." Duo moved and then began to lower his head to Wufei's groin. He could smell the musky male scent, the aroma that was purely Wufei sending his hormones wild. His tongue came out and flicked lazily across the head, feeling the smoothness of the tight skin.

Groaning, Wufei lay back as much as he could given the truck's seat. His eyes slipped half shut as his hand moved to Duo's head, threading through the top of the chestnut hair. "Ahhh," he moaned as Duo licked him. "Good, feels good."

Careful of his teeth, Duo slipped his lips around the swollen head and began to suckle lightly. Wufei's cock pulsed and surged as he worked the head and then swallowed more of the shaft. His tongue romanced the thick length, running teasingly against the shaft, roaming over the head and torturing the small slit.

Wufei's mind had shut down, all thoughts dissipated as his consciousness diverted all neural activity to the pleasure he was currently being gifted. Duo's mouth worked his shaft with a dedication to be admired. That tongue was doing delicious things to him, sending his nervous system to places he'd never dreamed existed. Through the haze of desire, Wufei registered one thought. He wanted to touch Duo too. Somehow he managed to move around enough and then gently eased Duo's mouth from his cock.

Duo protested the loss of his treat, he'd been enjoying sucking on Wufei's thick length and was reluctant to give it up.

"Hush, Duo," Wufei soothed. "I want to touch you too."

Carefully, Wufei managed to manipulate their bodies within the restricting cab until Duo lay spread along the seat before him. Duo's creamy shaft poked out from his fly, dewing at the tip. Eagerly, Wufei reached out and wrapped his fingers around the length, stroking gently.

Hips moved and Duo gasped with the sensation. When Wufei's thumb brushed over his tip and spread the growing moisture, it was all he could do not to scream. His cock head was extremely sensitive, Wufei exciting him more with his ministrations.

Curious, Wufei began to lower his head. He'd never given anyone a blow job before and given that Duo had appeared to be really enjoying sucking on his dick, Wufei wanted to know what was so appealing about it. The scent of Duo rose up to tickle his nostrils and Wufei felt himself responding to it. He opened his mouth and gently eased the head inside. He ran his tongue around the ridged crown, noting the different textures of the skin. He teased at the small slit, enjoying the moans and whimpers that Duo emitted. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck.

"Oh, shit! 'Fei! Good, so good. Want more," moaned Duo as his head thrashed from side to side. He tried to open his thighs but found the gearstick poking him in the hip and Duo growled. "Need you, want you," groaned Duo as his body happily succumbed to the torment of Wufei's tongue.

Wufei wasn't about to give up his treat just yet though, he was enjoying the taste of Duo upon his tongue and sucked harder. He felt Duo's hands come up and run over his shoulders, work their way into his hair and snap the band that held the locks in place. Silky strands fell around his face and Wufei purred as Duo's fingers massaged his scalp.

Running his fingers through Chang's hair was more erotic than Duo would have thought. The strands caressed his fingers, raising his sense of touch until all his body became extremely sensitive. Gently he began to tug Wufei back from his cock. If he didn't stop the Chinese agent soon then Duo would lose it in the man's mouth and he'd rather be inside Wufei. "Please, 'Fei," Duo groaned. "Want to come inside you."

Letting himself be pulled away, Wufei stared down into the lust filled violet eyes of his fellow agent. "Need you too," he moaned and palmed his own erection.

"How are we gonna do this?" Duo asked as he pulled himself up on the bench seat.

Good question.

Wufei looked around the cramped cab. There wasn't much room to maneuver and Wufei didn't fancy having the steering wheel pressing against him. Duo gazed around too, weighing up the options. He could have Wufei sit or kneel on the seat while he took up residence on the floor. Problem there was he'd probably end up with the gear shift in his ass, and looking at the size of the knob on the end it wasn't very appealing.

"You lie down, 'Fei, and spread your legs for me."

They proceeded to shuffle around the cab and each other, shedding pants and underwear as they went. The cool air reminded them of the freezing conditions outside, the wind howled against the cab, but the windows had fogged up and the temperature was slowly rising inside.

"Is this better?" asked Wufei as he managed to lie on his back on the seat, one leg propped against the seat back, the other dropped to the floor and resting on the swell of the gear box.

"I'd say that will work," replied Duo as he shifted to settle between Wufei's spread thighs. "You sure you're okay with this? I mean, if you don't want this then tell me now."

"Maxwell, we need to keep warm. I can't think of a better way to do that than fucking each other, can you? Besides," Wufei's tone softened and his face took on a look of pure lust. "I _want _you, I've wanted you for a while and now that I have you, I intend to take full advantage of you."

Duo shivered. "I'll have you know I'm not that kind of guy," he teased. "I don't fuck on the first date."

"Then why are you sitting between my legs?"

"Enjoying the view?"

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah. I think I'll have to make an exception to my rule for you, 'Fei." Duo leaned forwards and gently took Wufei's lips in a tentative kiss.

Wufei moaned. "Take me, please. Don't want to wait any longer."

"I have to prepare you first, if I don't it will hurt."

"Don't care. I'm not an onna, I can take pain."

"I won't hurt you, 'Fei." Not having any lube, Duo knew things could get uncomfortable for them both if he wasn't careful. He slipped a finger into his mouth and coated it thoroughly with his saliva. Sliding it between Wufei's cheeks, Duo located the tight entrance and began to tease it. Gradually he pressed against the tight pucker until he wormed his finger inside.

Gasping softly as the sensations flooded his nervous system, Wufei did his best to relax. It didn't hurt, just felt uncomfortable.

A second finger was added and then a third. With each addition so Wufei's body softened further, accepting the intrusion. Satisfied that Wufei was stretched enough, Duo removed his fingers and drew them across the head of Wufei's cock, collecting the precum and rubbing it over his own shaft. He spread the droplets of his own excitement along his length, hoping the semen would provide some form of slipperiness to aid his entry into Wufei's body.

Preparation complete, Duo wriggled a little more between Wufei's legs. "You ready for this? You sure you _want _this?"

Wufei nodded. "Take me," he said, his voice husky with need.

Needing no further invitation, Duo guided himself to Wufei's entrance. Gently he pressed against the tight ring of muscle, persistent in his pressure until Wufei's body relaxed and opened up to him. The head eased inside, Duo gritting his teeth as the pleasure threatened to take him over the edge too soon. Wufei was tight, very _tight _and Duo could feel every bit of that heated channel against his shaft as he pushed forwards. Once seated, he paused for a moment, desperate to claw back some of his control.

Lying awkwardly on the bench seat, Wufei willed his body to remain relaxed and accept the penetration. It wasn't easy when the seat belt buckle was digging into his side. He tried to move a little to get a bit more comfortable and only succeeded in nearly stripping the skin from his ass and lower back. Vinyl seats were not the best things to make love on.

Having regained some measure of control over his body, Duo began to withdraw, sliding himself out from Wufei's passage only to plunge back in again moments later. The inner walls of Wufei's sheath clung to his length, trying to keep him inside as he withdrew. When he began his return, they opened up to him, caressing and teasing him with their heat, moistness and tightness.

Acutely aware of every nerve ending in his passage, Wufei let himself be carried along with the pleasure. He could feel the hardness of Duo's cock pressing against his inner walls, sliding over the sensitive nerves and stimulating his body to greater pleasure.

Pushing his knees up underneath him a little more, Duo tried to maneuver them so as to get better depth of penetration. Wufei yelped as the vinyl stuck to his skin and then demanded he leave some skin behind as payment.

"Sorry," said Duo as he tried again, a little more careful this time. Somehow they managed to deepen their contact, Duo getting Wufei's legs up as high as possible and then setting a punishing rhythm. His cock pounded into the sweet body below, sweat ran down his chest and back, and always there was the slowly building fire in his groin.

Raised up so that most of his weight was on his upper back and shoulder blades, Wufei felt the bite of the seat belt buckle with each thrust of Duo's cock. The arm rest on the door became well acquainted with his skull, but all of these discomforts paled into oblivion when Duo struck his sweet spot. "Ahh!" Wufei cried out as the earth tilted on its axis.

Knowing he'd hit 'Fei's prostate by the exclamation from Wufei's throat and the sudden clenching around his cock, Duo grinned to himself and tried to angle slightly and hit that spot as many times as he could.

The wind continued to howl and buffet the truck with flurries of snow, but inside the temperature was hot to say the least. The cab of the truck rocked gently with the force of the coupling going on inside, windows completely fogged up and seat springs groaned under the onslaught.

Reaching between their straining bodies, Duo managed to grasp Wufei's cock and curl his fingers around the shaft. He began to pump in time with his thrusts. Beneath him, Wufei pushed higher, moans and pants leaving his throat, all coherent thought gone as he focused on one thing - reaching his climax.

Duo couldn't hold off the inevitable any longer. With a cry, he let go and fell into his orgasm. His cock twitched and spewed forth his seed to be buried deep inside Wufei's welcoming channel, hips jerking, rhythm and control a forgotten thing as he rode the waves of ecstasy. Fortunately his hand continued to pull and tug at Wufei's cock and the Chinese man found his own completion seconds after the American.

Thick, sticky essence spurted from Wufei's tip, landing in puddles upon his belly, but Wufei didn't care. His mind was completely overrun with pleasure, nerves singing, his blood pounding as the fire tore through him, consuming every inch of his being and leaving him sated and content.

Duo collapsed against his partner, all energy spent, hand still curled around Wufei's length and trapped between them. Wufei sank back into the seat, uncaring of the weight on top of him or the discomfort underneath him. They lay together, enjoying the post coital bliss and giving their bodies a chance to recover.

Duo began to shiver a little as the temperature slowly cooled to match their current libidos. Sweat began to dry, taking valuable body heat with it. Reluctantly, Duo began to pull away. His softened cock slipped from inside Wufei, the stickiness of Wufei's seed coated his belly and tried to glue them together.

"Yuk. We need to clean off and get dressed before the cold starts to seep in again," said Duo as he began to search for something to use.

"Handkerchief, my right pocket," said Wufei as he started to pull himself up from the seat, mindful of the vinyl that wanted to keep him there. He managed to sit up and took the soiled handkerchief from Duo who'd finished wiping himself down and was busy pulling his pants back on.

They cleaned off and dressed in silence, the howling wind and battering snow their only companion. Finally Duo broke the silence.

"Was this just a way to keep warm or could there be more to it, 'Fei?" he asked, a little wary. It had been bugging him and he needed an answer. The fuck had been great, done the trick of keeping them warm, but Duo wanted another kind of warmth and his intuition was telling him that Wufei did too.

Chewing the question over in his mind, Wufei retrieved the moldy blanket and began the task of wrapping it around his shoulders, leaving enough room for Duo to join him. That's if the American wanted to after what Wufei was going to say.

"Duo, I... Yes, it started out as being a way to keep warm." Honesty was going to be the best policy here, Wufei could see that. "I thought it would be a way to distract us both and increase the temperature so we don't freeze to death. But, but it's more than that to me. Duo, I enjoyed it, I like you, I've been taking more notice of you lately and I think I'd like to have more from you than just partners; that's if you want me." Wufei lowered his eyes. He'd confessed during their lovemaking that he'd wanted Duo for some time, but hadn't known if Duo had really been listening or not. He needed an answer too.

Duo cocked his head as if deep in thought, then scooted across the bench seat and burrowed into the blanket. He wrapped his arms around Wufei, pulling them both closer together. "I want you, 'Fei, of that there is no doubt. I wasn't sure if you would want me though. I'd like to give this a chance, see where it takes us. If you're game then so am I."

Wufei pulled the blanket tighter around them and tucked Duo's head under his chin. "I'd very much like to try sharing my life with you."

"Good. Now that we've agreed on that point, I think it's time to get a little sleep. I don't know about you, 'Fei, but I'm really tired. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Duo closed his eyes.

"I agree. Sleep would be good." Wufei closed his own eyes and was soon fast asleep.

When the morning came, the storm had blown itself out but snow lay everywhere, the drifts easily six feet deep in places. Duo and Wufei awoke, shivering and cold, but not as cold as they could have been. Opening the door, Duo stepped out into the frigid air, a puff of condensation escaping.

"Aw, man. I hope the back up team brings shovels with them," Duo said as he took in the state of the truck.

Wufei joined him a moment later and studied the truck. Snow was piled up almost to the top of the tires.

"No way is this baby gonna be driving out, we're gonna have to dig her out." Duo shook his head.

Wufei's cell 'phone began to ring. "Agent Chang."

Duo stamped his feet and swung his arms around to try and ward off the chill in the air.

"I see. Okay. No, no problem. Yes. We will remain." Chang disconnected and closed his cell, turning he came eyeball to eyeball with violet.

"What's happening?" asked Duo.

"The back up team is stuck in a snow drift. It looks like it's going to be another four hours before they can get to us."

"Shit!"

"They want us to sit tight and keep warm."

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Keep warm, huh?" His eyes took on a predatory glint.

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he looked at the American. "I think we should do as they suggested."

"Mmm, I do too."

"Any ideas on how we can keep warm?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few," replied Duo as he closed the distance between them.

"Want to show me?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Duo dragged Wufei back into the cab of the truck where the windows only took seconds to fog up.

~ Owari ~


End file.
